


Looking Good

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2.16, 2x16, Bathroom Sex, Canon Divergent, Confessions, Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 2x16 - Canon Divergent - Iris is ready to move on, and she has her eyes set on Barry. But does he still have feelings for her? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since that club scene, I've wanted to write a fic extending it plus adding a confession to it. This got way steamier than I thought it was going to be, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

He looked good.

Like, _really_ good.

Had he always looked this good?

Had she just ignored it for years because they’d grown up in the same house?

Because… Wow., Barry Allen looked really good to her tonight.

He wasn’t wearing anything special. Just his usual red jacket, a button-down and some ordinary pants. In fact, he was downright casual compared to the rest of them, except maybe Cisco.

And yet… Yet there was something about him that just made her heart beat faster.

“Promise me if we ever do get married, he will not do _that_ dance at our wedding.”

What? ‘If we ever _do_ _get married_ ’? Where had that come from? Had she been thinking about it?

Only every second of every day since Barry had told her they were married on Earth 2.

But you know, no biggie.

“I can promise you that.”

She giggled. Not laughed – _giggled_. The hell?

“Not the wedding, the dancing.”

Her smile slipped slightly. She tried to shrug it off. It wasn’t possible Barry was no longer into her…was it?

Not that it mattered. She wasn’t interested in him either.

 _Liar_.

“What?”

Oh, God. He’d caught her shaking her head at herself, thinking about him in a romantic way, even a…sexual way? Her cheeks caught fire.

He didn’t need to know that.

“I-I don’t know. I just think it’s weird that we’re married in future and on Earth 2.”

Weird? Or…exciting?

Imagine being married to your best friend.

 _Stop it, Iris_.

Barry nodded along, and…was that a smile? She wasn’t really paying attention. She was too busy trying to not let her nerves overwhelm her. She was talking about possibly marrying Barry for Heaven’s sake.

“I wonder what our married doppelgängers are doing tonight.”

Amused and enlightened, she burst, “Probably Earth 2’s equivalent of Netflix and Chill.”

What. The. Hell. Iris.

But he laughed, so she laughed with him. It was nice. You know, that they were laughing about their doppelgängers watching movies and having sex together. She cringed inwardly.

“Sounds nice,” Barry said, and Iris’ heart raced again.

Was he saying that it sounds nice for them? Or…for the two of them, right here in this club. Did he wish they were Netflix and Chilling someplace else? Her panties felt damp, and she wanted to scream. But she was too dazed by his mere presence just inches away from her.

“I mean, for them.”

Well, that settles that.

Damn, was he really over her?

She’d been blatantly, if unintentionally, flirting with him, and here he was giving her mixed signals. She wanted to rip his clothes off and make out with him in the club’s bathroom, but now she wasn’t even sure if he’d be down for that.

Well, there was one way to find out.

She pursed her lips, then took the leap.

“Hey, do you wanna…dance?”

He turned to look at her, surprised.

“I mean, with me. Not…by yourself. That would be…weird.” Her laugh was strained.

Ohhh, this was not good.

Barry’s laugh was equally strained.

“I’ve got two left feet, Iris,” he managed, his voice reaching up into a squeak.

Great. She’d embarrassed him. This was not going well.

“So, what if we got married? You’d refuse to dance with me at our wedding reception because of your ‘two left feet’?” She arched an eyebrow, but inside she was screaming. What was with her and constantly bringing up the wedding that may or may not happen between them?

His jaw dropped but nothing came out. Now, she was the one feeling embarrassed.

“You know what, never mind.” She swallowed hard. “I will go dance. You can watch.”

You can _watch_? She really should just stop talking.

Seeing her dance would be one way to see if she still turned him on though, she guessed.

She left her jacket on the table and walked around it to the dance floor.

“Iris, wait, Iris, I’m so-”

But she didn’t stop, and she didn’t turn around. So Barry was forced to stand there without her and watch her dance, which he was sure was going to kill him.

He didn’t know what was going on here. He was confused. Was she mad at him for not dancing with her? He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself, with Iris of all people. Especially after they’d just poked fun at Cisco’s ridiculous dancing.

But then there was also all the wedding talk they’d been doing. What was that about? He couldn’t even entirely blame it on Iris, because he’d done some of it too. Though he’d been quick to specify it was about their doppelgängers, or a hypothetical future that may or may not happen. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything. He’d learned the hard way what a bad idea that was. Besides, she was probably still mourning Eddie. The anniversary of his death was coming up soon. That had to be hard for her. Especially since they’d almost gotten engaged.

And yet…here she was talking about the two of them getting married or being married on another earth, and some part of him deep down had to wonder, was she hinting at something else? Someone else? Maybe actually the two of them?

No, that’s ridiculous, Barry. Get a hold of yourself. She doesn’t like you like that and probably never will.

Still, the way she seemed almost mad that he wouldn’t dance with her, and the way she was dancing on the floor…all seductive and smooth when she’d told him to watch her. He couldn’t help but wonder…

The hell with it.

He shrugged out of his jacket and left it with hers on the table. Then he strode onto the dance floor with purpose and went straight for Iris, ignoring Caitlin and Cisco’s welcome greeting that quickly drowned with the music and the hammering of his heart in his ears.

“You decided to come,” Iris said, not stopping her seductive dance for a moment.

“I felt bad,” he admitted, and she laughed.

“Well, don’t stay on my account.”

“No, I want to,” he insisted. “Just…could you show me? I don’t want to look like Cisco over here.”

She laughed again, this time it was music to his ears. It sounded almost flirtatious.

Almost? Or was it?

“Sure, Bear,” she said. “I can show you.”

She draped her arms around his neck and moved to the beat in front of him.

“Move with me now,” she encouraged. “Side to side, and…”

She turned around so her backside was to him and then placed his hands on her hips.

He thought he was going to die.

Was Iris West _grinding_ on him?

Still, he followed her instructions, and after a while they were moving in sync, his hands pressed into her curves and his face fallen into her hair. His lips brushed her neck, and he swear he could feel her shiver.

He didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad sign, but she wasn’t pulling free of him, and suddenly the reason they were even at the club was now moot. He was here to dance for Iris. Nothing else.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck again, still moving but looking deep into his eyes.

“Barry…”

He said nothing. His eyes were filled with a dark heat and dropping to her lips every other second. He moved with her and settled his hands low on her back, almost inching to the top of her ass, and she knew then that all her doubts had been for naught. He wanted her. And if she wanted to, this was her moment to take advantage.

“Come with me,” she said, then backed away slightly and took his hand, leading him off the dance floor.

…

It didn’t take long to reach the bathroom, and thankfully for Iris it was empty. She pulled Barry inside, then closed and locked the door.

“Iris, what are we-”

She silenced his query with a kiss on his lips. There was no going back now. She didn’t care what protest he voiced. She was a hot body. Surely he wouldn’t regret hooking up with her in the club’s bathroom.

Oh, ‘hooking up’, is it now? Her inner voice teased.

She brushed it aside. It had been a long time for her, and facts were facts. She wanted Barry Allen.

And not just because she was attracted to him physically. She had her suspicions that she was also falling for his heart, and maybe had a long time ago.

“Iris…” His voice turned to putty, and he looked at her with the most beautiful heart eyes she’d ever seen.

“Do you want me, Barry?” she asked, eager to jump him and just barely able to keep herself in check.

“Yes,” he choked. “I’ve always wanted you.”

He moved to stroke her hair, but she was having none of it. They could be sweet with each other after. She needed him inside her. Right now.

She pushed his arms back against the wall, making his eyes go wide. Then she went up on her tip toes and kissed him deeply, sticking her tongue in his mouth and tangling it with his. The moan that ripped out of him soaked her panties further. She rubbed her thighs together for more friction.

“Fuck me, Barry,” she whispered into his mouth, and he groaned.

She released his arms, and he picked her up, lifting up her dress so her bare bottom hit the counter by the sink when he set her down.

She gasped, and lifted her dress all the way off over her head, dropping it into the sink beside her. Barry leaned in for another kiss and to unhook her bra. He immediately cupped her breasts and sucked on each one, eagerly lapping at her nipples and nibbling at the sweet spot on her neck.

She shivered in his arms and arched up against him, quickly unbuttoning his button-down and unzipping his pants.

“You’re hard as a rock, Bear,” she said, when she shoved her hand into underwear.

He nearly doubled over.

“Are you wet for me, Iris?” he asked, his face pressed against hers. “I need to know.”

“Why don’t you do what I’m doing and find out?” she responded breathily.

Reluctantly removing one hand from her breast, he ran it down her torso and underneath her black lace panties. The fabric was drenched in arousal, and has he lowered himself to her, he found so was he.

“Fuck, Iris.”

She moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair in both hands.

“Make me cum, Barry.”

He licked his lips, pulled her panties down so they dangled on one ankle, and dove face first into her wet, hot pussy.

“Oh, my _God_.”

Her eyes rolled back as his tongue made quick work finding her clit and swirling around it, lapping up her juices as he did so. With one hand, he spread her legs farther apart, and with the other he stuck two fingers up her snug tunnel.

Then, without warning, he ignited his super speed and turned his licks into vibrations.

Iris completely fell apart beneath his tongue, her toes curling and her nails digging into his scalp. When he surfaced, she used her jelly-like leg grip to pull him closer, so she could kiss him again and taste herself on him.

She was breathing heavily, close to falling apart.

“My p-purse,” she said breathlessly, gesturing to the small handbag she’d had with her on the dance floor.

Barry looked to it and handed it to her, more surprised than anything else when the first thing she pulled out was a condom.

“Have you been…expecting to get laid?” he couldn’t help but squeak.

She shook her head.

“I’ve just been thinking about you a lot lately, about me and you…together, and…” She licked her lips. “Well, what we’re doing right now.”

Barry couldn’t believe it. Iris had been fantasizing about the two of them having sex.

For how long, he wondered, but he knew this wasn’t the time to ask.

“Can you manage?” she asked, holding out the condom to him with shaky fingers.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” he said confidently, taking it from her and shoving his pants and boxers down so he could slide on the rubber. When he looked back up at her, she was staring at his cock hungrily.

“This is so surreal,” he muttered to himself.

“Tell me about it,” she said. “But more talk later. Right now, I want you so bad I can hardly stand it.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but again he pushed it aside. He slid out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He approached her then, thrilling in the feel of her calves grazing his ass and succumbed to her kisses before aligning his cock with her vagina and pushing inside her.

“Oh, my God,” she said again, eyes rolling back, and body falling in between two mirrors. “That feels so good, damn.”

Barry felt the same. His length fit perfectly inside of her. She was so tight and wet, and as he began to thrust in and out, he couldn’t help but wonder how this was really happening. It was supposed to be a Flash mission tonight. Find the fake Flash. Hanging out at the club until then was just a bonus. But now…now?

“Harder!” she urged, and re-focused.

Who cared how it had happened? It was happening.

Bracing his hands on either side of her body, he focused entirely on drilling deep into her till he reached the hilt. Then out, then in, the pressure and the speed completely undoing both of them. Slap after slap, the pleasure heightened, until Barry’s head was falling back, moaning and calling her name, arching up onto his toes for a better angle.

“Oh, Iris, oh, _fuck_!”

He’d never been one to use curses, but being with Iris like this dragged them out of him.

“Barry…Barryyyy,” she whined, shutting her eyes tightly and holding tight to his sides, so he wouldn’t get too far away from her.

“Holy hell,” he huffed, pinning her hands to the mirrors on either side of her head and intertwining their fingers. “I love you, Iris. I fucking love you. I never stopped.” He watched her breasts bounce and bent down to lick the dark mounds. “Oh, fuck.”

And then they came undone all at once. Barry surged forward and Iris dragged her nails down his chest as she cried out. The loud music from outside the restroom drowned out their cries as they heaved heavily against each other.

Barry was about to pull out when Iris stopped him, her right hand gently pressed to where his heart was.

“Barry…”

“Yeah, Iris?” he asked, sweet and gentle as if they hadn’t just been roughly fucking on the bathroom sink and he wasn’t still inside her.

“I think…” She looked up at him. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

He was near exhaustion, but his smile was still blinding.

“I love you, Iris,” he said again, and she pulled him in for a kiss.

He was her darling, dorky, completely loyal, totally hot best friend, and she was falling for him.


End file.
